1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conveyor belt assemblies and, more specifically, edge protection means for conveyor belts adapted to be used in the transport of minerals, such as coal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of endless belt conveyors have been known to be employed for a wide variety of end use environments for many years. In general, such systems contemplate an endless belt on which the materials to be transported will be received, will be transported and ultimately discharged, a series of support rollers for maintaining the desired path of travel or shape of the belt during various stages of orbital movement and an appropriate power source which is connected to one or more driven rolls through suitable gear means. It has also been suggested to employ such conveyor systems which are adapted to transport materials over straight as well as curved paths. U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,754 discloses a laterally curved conveyor path for a system adapted for package handling.
It has also been known to provide conveyor belts which have enlarged portions adjacent their lateral edges to resist undesired discharge of materials or to facilitate guidance or driving of the belts. See generally U.S. Pat. Nos. 550,517, 660,027, 1,628,436, 2,864,488, 2,896,773, 3,352,408 and 3,901,379.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,610 discloses an endless belt conveyor adapted to be moved in a curved path and having an enlarged lateral edge in contact with a plurality of guide rollers.
One of the problems encountered with respect to mineral or ore carrying conveyor systems, particularly those which are adapted to be flexible systems wherein the conveyor belt moves at least partially along a curved path, is the wear of belt lateral edges as a result of stresses built up on the respective lateral edges in going around curves as well as from contact with guide rollers and other portions of the equipment. There remains, therefore, a need for protecting the lateral belt edges in a manner which is effective, economical and does not interfere with the efficiency of operation of the conveyor system.